Usage-based insurance (UBI) requires that one-second period data is collected from a vehicle. UBI companies use this collected data to determine a driving score. UBI companies use the driving score to calculate an insurance rate.
Data-based services for a connected vehicle utilize a large amount of data, and UBI data requirements should be sufficiently accommodative to enable all data-based services. Typical data plans allocate from 100 megabytes (MB) to 135 MB per month per vehicle. One second period data typically results in approximately 35 megabytes (MB) per month of data usage. This can result in an overuse of allocated data.
It would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that uses data analytics to reduce the amount of data usage to approximately 7 MB or less per month to allow UBI to coexist with other data-based services and updates. Typical driving scores, also referred to as driver scores, do not provide any meaningful real-time benefit for the driver. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide real-time information, based on a driver score, to the driver to enhance safety.